6FNAF: The 2452story 43f Carl C1235te and
by TheNewStreak2
Summary: Something old...
1. Prologue

Foxy POV:

I woke up thinking one thing:"Mangle" I got up and looked around, calling, "Mangle! MANGLE!" Suddenly he spotted somthing  
that almost stoped my heart. "No... NO!" He yelled running twords a familiar face...


	2. Chapter 1

**(In this alternitave dimension, anamatronics were dominative. Carl, Cody, Nelie, and Funtime mary are all my own  
custom coyote anamatronics)**

Carl POV:

I woke up today feeling good. I got up and made breakfast. "First day at my new job!" I was humming to myself. I got out and went to the pizzaria, the headquarters of fazbear entertainment. Role call came in slowly for the new recruits. Mary, then me, then cody my sister, then Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Mangle, and.. oh. The new anamatronic in town, Nelie came in. Mentaly my jaw droped. "Nelie?" The anouncer called. "Here." "Hey, Carl," Cody said. She frowned she then snaped her fingers and I jumed. I blushed in embaresment. "Whats up?" "Nohing." I herd a yelp and looked over. Foxy, my friend, was blushing while looking around, his eyes stoping on mangle and me for a second. He then excused himself. I shruged, and went after him.

Foxy: As soon as Mangle entered, everything desolved around me. I lost the ability to think straight. I dont know How long I stood there for. Then I heard a snap and I almost Yellped. I looked for the sourse of the noise and saw Cody standing by Carl, my old friend from childhood. Everyone looked at me. I blushed uncontrolably and excused myself.

Mangle:

As I entered on face immedietly stood out: The Fox in pirate costume. I walked past pretending not to notice, blushing slightly. In walked my friend Nelie. Soon after, I heard a snap and imedietly looked over, slightly yellping. Foxy was blushing hard. He then excused himself. He was so cute when he was blushing. Wait.. did I just think that? Nevermind.

Foxy: The vixen noticed me! She... She... probably thinks I am a dooface. Sighing, he walked back.

Nelie: So I step in and see... him. The coyote. Looking back. She walked away to her posision. She heard a snap and looked over, suprised. There was a fox, bushing wildly as he excused himself. Ok, so there are many types of anamatronics here.

Chica: I think that the day was going to be good. As the role call procedes, a rabit comes in. I cant help but notice his embarasd smile, or... nevermind. back to the task at hand.

Bonnie: I was having a great day and all, being accepted into fazbear entertainment. Then as I walk in, I give an embarased smile as I walk past.

Freddy: Ok, enough get to your desks and we will assign your sheet and screens. As the group walks past they get into groups. Carl: There you are foxy. Where have you been? Foxy: I needed... uh... Carl: It's that Vixen, isn't it. Foxy:... Uh.. yeah. Foxy blushes as he says Foxy: Do ye... I mean.. do you like someone also? You were blushing hard also. Carl blushes. "Sort of... oh look at the time!" looks at wrist. "We better be going!"


	3. Chapter 2

Two weeks later

Bonnie: ... Chica? Chica: Bonnie? They both blushed. "Who set this up?" From the vent above Carl was watching his prank take place. "I was told that a coworker was calling a meeting here." They said at the same time. They blushed again. They sat down. Little did they know that in just the other booth, Foxy and mangle met similarly. As the two groups talked, Carl was admiring his work. He suddenly became lonely,but he at least phaae 1 was complete. He started planning phase 2, when suddenly Nelie came to his mind. Oh well... that's just going to have to wait. He walked out of the office vents... when he herd shouts of suprise coming from the other room. He burst in the door... only to find they had discovered each others booth's. They then looked at the source of the banging only to find him. He blushed so hard that his usual orange color was cherry red. "You?" The groups said. He ran out.

"That was a weird prank you pulled off," Cody says. Carl can only think of phase 2 as he progressed through the day though. He was so distracted by it, he ran into somebody. He looked up and saw... Nelie.


	4. Chapter 3

"I, um uh... set up for a project. I mean work.. um... bye!" Carl ran past. Little did they know that they were both blushing like crazy. He ran into Foxy this time. "Oh, hello foxy."

Foxy POV

When Carl ran into me, he was blushing so much that he was getting light headed. "Hey, you better sit down." I said. He sat and told me he ran into Nelie. I had a feeling he was hiding something. "How is it going with mangle?" I blushed. I told him that we had had a great night with Bonnie and Chica after the prank. "It seems that Bonnie and Chica are being less serious. "You guys just needed a push." Carl said. As he walked out, I thought about our prank. "He just needs a push."


	5. Chapter 4

Carl POV:

It has been a long day. Phase two hasn't been planned yet, and I have to work. As I walked into the room, planning phase two, I sat down to take in everything that happened that day. Suddenly, Nellie came in the door.

Group POV:

Foxy: Nellie walked into the room at the moment that Carl sat down. The plan was working. Mangle, Bonnie and Chica were there, observing the event.

Mangle: The reason why we did it is because Carl helped us get together and needed help himself. I couldn't stand to see my friend do that for us, and not have the courage to talk.

Bonnie: It seemed to take forever for them to start talking, all while blushing. Carl seemed to take this very well. Until he got a drink and accidentally spilled it all over. They were laughing and laughing.

Chica: Our project was a success. They seemed less skittish around each other by the end of the meeting.

The next week...

Carl POV:

Last week, someone tricked me into talking with Nellie. We have decided to go to a diner tonight. That got me thinking: what if we trick the others to come there? So now that's phase two.

Little did they know, that seismic activity was going to happen that night, resulting in an earthquake.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. I will make up for that in the next c6 p=101010011101...**...

Suddenly Carl shot out of bed. he always kept having that dream. He always heard after the dream,

"Our world where metal lives, and flesh is not found, twelve souls to change our world and rock it upside-down. A trouble parallel to us, makes death arise. When disaster strikes, a discovery need be made to preserve or raze life. And team with flesh to make wrongs right."

Little did he know, that that dream was a symbolic sign of the multiverse sending out warriors.

 _"In worlds where super beings and metal live, and wolves learned to speak, where myths and monsters exist, and dinosaurs again have breath. One power to unite them all, one evil to try and thwart them. Three souls in the multiverse hold the key, to the multiverse to preserve or raze."_


	6. 1011101101101

"In worlds where super beings and metal live, and wolves learned to speak, where myths and monsters exist, and dinosaurs again have breath. One power to unite them all, one evil to try and thwart them. Three souls in the multiverse hold the key, to the multiverse to preserve or raze."

"Our world where metal lives, and flesh is not found, twelve souls to change our world and rock it upside-down. A trouble parallel to us, makes death arise. When disaster strikes, a discovery need be made to preserve or raze life. And team with flesh to make wrongs right."

"In universes beyond ours, darkness gathers its forces to destroy all. Heroes rise, portal's eyes, and a boy by the sky. Sea and Wisdom's children, to open the gates. Against near infinite power, these twelve will face. Three shall fall from the sky, three will die, three will end the madness, and one will sacrifice."

"Ye shall go to New England and find the friendly beasts. A rift between realms, Gorjia shall keep. Across the seven seas metal men will go to war to stop the darkness, an evil spread across the realms like nothing ye'v seen before."

"Three with the power of infinity, shall change the multiverse, one with the power of blinding speed, one that is cursed, one has the power of toxic waste flowing through her veins. All three plus teams, will defend from the darkness."

"A prime to fly, a team of enhanced guys, a new race of metal to live or die."

"The Zords, the five Lions the twin robot's stare, must face the darkness or fall to despair."

"Joy of creation harnessed for slaughter, a purple guy's return, a teenaged boy's monster."

"One lone wolf to travel through the portal, one monster to face, one full moon to find and twelve heroes to chase."


	7. Chapter 5

"The dream made Carl uneasy. But the thought that tonight was the big night was enough to cheer him up. He could not wait to see his friends again. And then there was that prank phase 2 to pull off. That evening, they all arrived at the dinner. They all were glad to see each other. They said to the manager, "A table for six please." As they were ordering they didn't notice the rumble outside. "I'll take a.." Another rumble. "Huh. Wonder what... wait, what was that?" Carl said, and then the ground started shaking. "Earthquake! Foxy yelled, and side tackled Mangle as a ton of bricks fell towards her. Carl got a look in the kitchen. while running with the others gasoline was about to fall on a stove. "Take cover!" He yelled and tackled the others underneath him to shield them. Then an explosion rocked the world. He blacked out.

 **...**

Foxy groaned as he got up. He was bleeding in a few areas, but was mostly ok. he looked up and saw the carnage. It seemed the world had split the town in two. He saw a tail sticking out through the rubble. _Mangle. Carl. The others!_ He Sprinted to the tail and found... . Cody, trying to push the ruble off of her. "What are you doing here?" Foxy said. "My brother! Is he alright?" She was scratched up in a few places but was alright. She went to find the others. He got up and looked around, calling, "Mangle! MANGLE!" Suddenly, he spotted something that almost stopped his heart. "No... NO!" He yelled running towards a familiar face, barely controlling himself. he stooped down and looked at the remains of mangle. She looked paler than usual and there was a gash across her head. Suddenly he remembered something that almost made him hopeful. _I have to check her pulse._ As he reached down to take her pulse, Chica and bonnie both scathed, emerged from the rubble, calling "Foxy! Carl! Mang- Oh my gosh!" As they ran over he took mangles pulse. Thank goodness it was weak but alive. Suddenly Carl burst from the ruble, looking not quite like himself. For one, his eyes were pure blue. "Carl!" Cody yelled. then a voice said, though coming from the ground or the crack,

 _"Our world where metal lives, and flesh is not found, twelve souls to change our world and rock it upside-down. A trouble parallel to us, makes death arise. When disaster strikes, a discovery need be made to preserve or raze life. And team with flesh to make wrongs right."_

As soon as he finished he fell down and went limp again. Everyone was still in shock. Then they brought him to the bench. "Carl! Carl, wake up!" "Mangle shuddered and then woke up. Suddenly they remembered they were missing one. _Nellie._ Suddenly, a groan was heard. from the ruble. "Nellie? Is that you?" a tan hand clawed at the surface of the rubble. "Nellie!" They ran over and found her. She had bricks all over her. "What happened?" As they were explaining, Carl woke up and walked over. At that time they had Nellie out of the rubble. "... And then, he collapsed and didn't get back up." "What do you mean?" Carl said. They all turned toward him. "Carl!" everyone yelled. "We don't have time. Bring mangle over here. She should be waking soon. We need to prepare." "For what?" Foxy asked. _"For the end times._ Don't you get it? A trouble parallel to us, making death arise. We are probably lucky to be alive. We must be the few survivors. Maybe we are some of the twelve?" "What are you talking about? It's not like disas- oh." Foxy's eyes widened when he realized what was going on. "So we need to make a discovery to save life? And who is flesh? What the wrong that needs to be fixed?" "I don't know," Carl said "But for now, lets find out what happened here. Can you tell me?" After much explaining, Carl got caught up. "It is clear what we must do now." Carl said. "What?" Foxy said, as the others came with mangle barely conscious. "We go in." Suddenly carl got up and talked everyone into the crack. "Are you insane?!" Foy yelled over the screaming. Suddenly a blue light appered before they hit the bottom and they disappeared.


	8. The End?

**So this is it for this story. But where one story ends a new one begins. My next book is on pacific Rim and the Godzilla monster verse. It has been fun learning from this story and my others. Next story is being released as I release this.**

the end...

...for now


End file.
